1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insertion device capable of housing an insertable element. More particularly, the present invention relates to a catamenial insertion device, such as a tampon applicator, having a distinct fingergrip area with at least one multi-directional gripping structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A catamenial insertion device or applicator normally has two components, namely a barrel and a plunger that is adapted to telescopically slide in the barrel. The material to be expelled from the applicator, such as an absorbent pledget, is positioned in the barrel of the applicator. The barrel has a first end for ejection of the pledget, and a second end for receipt of the plunger. To use the tampon applicator, the consumer will position the ejection end appropriately, grasp the barrel, and move or slide the plunger in the barrel towards the first end of the barrel to expel the pledget.
Absorbent tampon pledgets exert a pressure on the inside wall of the applicator barrel. Thus, expulsion of the pledget from the barrel requires an applicator with a gripping configuration conducive to secure holding by the user with minimal pressure being applied to the barrel. By minimizing the pressure applied to the barrel of the applicator, deformation of the barrel is reduced. Deformation causes significant friction amongst the pledget, the barrel, and the plunger, which significantly impedes the expulsion of the pledget from the barrel.
Various fingergrip configurations disposed on the barrel of an applicator have been proposed to facilitate handling and placement of the applicator, and expulsion of the pledget into the vagina. One approach is a tampon applicator having an integral fingergrip that is formed by embossing an outside surface of the barrel of the tampon applicator. The embossed portion of the applicator barrel typically takes the form of a series of raised circumferential rings or a series of discrete raised dots aligned in several circumferential rows. Examples of such fingergrips can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,526 to Jackson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,308 to Fox et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,501 to Klesius; U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,964 to Huffman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,963 to Sheldon; U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,042 to Nelvin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,833 to Wiegner et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,634 to Berger; U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,533 to Leyer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,423 Rickard et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,717 to Fourness; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,489,502 to Ruth.
Another approach to the gripping problem is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,169 to Voss et al., which provides separate raised elements that are applied to an outer tube of a tampon applicator to provide a fingergrip. The elements can be formed of plastic, rubber, ceramic, or other materials, and can either be affixed to the outer tube by interference fit or by bonding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,178 to Lichstein et al. discloses a tampon applicator having flattened surfaces with a gripping structure on the flattened surface. However, the gripping structure disclosed is limited to rows of ribs.
While addressing the need for a gripping structure on an applicator for insertion of a pledget into the vagina, the prior art gives little weight to the need for that same gripping structure to be configured to also provide equal gripping ability upon removal of the applicator barrel from the vagina. Thus, there is a need for a tampon applicator with a distinct fingergrip area having at least one multi-directional gripping structure that allows a consumer to not only grip the applicator for insertion of the applicator and expulsion of the pledget with ease, but also grip the applicator for easy removal from the vagina.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tampon applicator having a distinct fingergrip area with at least one multi-directional gripping structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a tampon applicator where the at least one multi-directional gripping structure enables the user to securely grip the barrel of the applicator for insertion of the applicator and expulsion of the tampon pledget from the barrel with ease.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a tampon applicator where the at least one multi-directional gripping structure enables the user to grip the applicator and remove the applicator from the vagina with ease.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a tampon applicator where the at least one multi-directional gripping structure is one or more slits, perforations, lances, or any combinations thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a tampon applicator where the at least one multi-directional gripping structure may be raised, depressed, or a combination thereof.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such a tampon applicator having a distinct fingergrip area with at least one multi-directional gripping structure that is easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated from a tampon according to the present invention. The tampon includes an absorbent pledget and an applicator for housing the pledget. The applicator comprises a barrel adapted to house the pledget and a telescoping plunger adapted to expel the pledget from the barrel. A portion of the applicator, preferably the barrel, has a fingergrip area. The fingergrip area has at least one multi-directional gripping structure to enhance the gripping characteristics of the applicator. The multi-directional gripping structure allows the user to securely hold the applicator during insertion of the applicator into the vagina, expulsion of the pledget from the barrel of the applicator, and removal of the applicator from the vagina.